


Short Luthor-Danvers ideas

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Married Couple, SuperCorp, This is pure fluff, cuteness, daily lives, family love, seriously, supercorp over the years, they are still in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: Little scenes that sometimes come to my mind





	1. Have you seen my laptop?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'll keep on adding chapters in here about snippets related to my Luthor-Danvers series, I hope you enjoy them :)

Kara comes rushing to the living room where Lena was drinking her morning coffee. She was dressed but clearly not ready to face the world.

“Hey Lenny have you seen my laptop?”

“What?” Lena looks at her and answers shocked.

Kara keeps pacing all over the house and looking everywhere. She was making a mess. 

“Have you seen my laptop? I was using it last night before bed and I cannot find it now.”

“Sorry… Lenny? Who is Lenny?”

“Hmmmm, you?” Kara answers like it was obvious.

“No…” Lena stands up and walks to the kitchen to leave her now empty cup in the sink. “My name is Lena”

“Come on, I was trying cute pet names, What’s wrong with Lenny?” Kara hugs Lena from behind, puts her arms around her and rests her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

“That’s not my name…”

“Okay love, sorry. Lena, love of my life, sunshine that brightens up my life, Have you seen my laptop?” Kara plants a quick kiss on Lena’s cheek.

“You’re impossible” Lena rolls her eyes and giggles.

“You love me” Kara replies while giving her another quick kiss, this time on the corner of her mouth.

Lena can’t help but smile “Yes I do”.

“It’s on the night stand”

Kara kisses her one more time and runs to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw you can all find me on Tumblr or Twitter as kashymagraisbae


	2. Some cuddles would be nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :) This is a little shot from when Lena was pregnant with Liv.

“Where are you going?” Kara says as soon as Lena got up from the couch. 

“To get a glass of water, do you want some?”

“Let me get it” Kara gets up, stands in front of Lena and nods her head to signal Lena to sit up again.

“Kara, I can do things you know. I have legs and arms-”

“No... the doctor said that you should rest and take it easy”

“Babe, it’s fine”

“Nope, it’s getting closer to your due date and I don’t want you to do unnecessary work”

“Kara, walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of water is not unnecessary work, you should see me at LCorp-”

“And that’s why I want you to take your leave already. You just stay right here and I’ll get it for you”

Kara speeds to the kitchen and gets a glass of water in less than a second. 

“Here you are love” Kara hands the glass to Lena.

Kara speeds again and this time comes back with a piece of chocolate cake. 

“And you need to eat something”

Lena laughs and shakes her head. “Do you want me to keep putting on weight?”

Kara smiles, sits next to Lena and gives her a kiss on her cheek. 

“I happen to like you this way you know, not caring much about food, and not only eating healthy tasteless veggies”

“I can’t wait for all the craves to be over” Lena says while she scoops a piece of cake.

“I know” Kara laughs again. 

Kara settles back on the couch to continue with her article while Lena looks at her with a smile she cannot erase.

"Do you need something else?"

"No love, thanks, I'm fine-"

"A foot rub, a back massage, anything?"

"Babe, I'm great and don't need anything." Lena pauses "Actually, some cuddles would be nice"

"That I can do" Kara moves next to Lena and he puts her arm around her wife while Lena rests her head on Kara's chest as she always does.


	3. Soccer practise

“GO LEO GO” Kara yelled while jumping up and down on the stands. It was soccer season and Leo made it to the team for the first time.

“COME ON GUYS!” Kara yelled again, this time she added some clapping. She couldn’t stop smiling.

When Leo was preparing for a corner kick, Kara took a quick picture and sent it to Lena.

Kara: Look at him!! He’s doing great. The score is still 0-0 but they are doing so good.  
Lena: Thanks for the update darling. I’ll be there in 20, Carl just picked me up.  
Kara: Ok, we miss you.  
Kara: See you soon.

“YOU’VE GOT THIS!!” Kara winked at him and put her thumbs up right before his kick. They had practiced a lot of corner shots in their garden during the past weeks.

“Mom tone down the cheering” Liv whispered to Kara after elbowing her. Everyone was looking at them since Kara’s enthusiasm was definitely not a normal view.

“What do you mean tone down the cheering? What’s the point of coming to a game if you’re not going to root for your favorite team?” Kara replied.

5 minutes later, just in the middle of the first half of the game, Kara whipped out a sign that said ‘LEO’S #1 FAN’ and held it was high as she could. 

“Oh god, you have no cure” Liv commented while rolling her eyes at her mom’s antics.


	4. It's for a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo dating during senior year

“Mom can I take the Porsche?” Leo asked with big puppy eyes, he knew no one could resist to that Danvers look. 

“Leo, you have your car, no need to take mine” Lena replied. 

“Pleeease, it’s for a date. I’ll be back early and you can track it with the gps.”

“Ok, but only this time and NO speeding” Lena looked for the key and tossed it to Leo.

“Thanks, love you” Leo ran to Lena and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before bolting to the car.


	5. You have a ring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SUPERCORPSUNDAY!

Lena was by the stove, lost in her thoughts while preparing pancakes for breakfast as she usually does every Sunday. 

“Leeeena, did I lose you?” Kara asked from the stool “Why are you so pensive? Is something bothering you?” She got closer to Lena and stood behind her, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder as Lena flipped the pancakes.

“Oh nothing I was just thinking...” Lena replied and shrugged.

“What were you thinking?”

“Mmm.. How happy I am at this moment” She smiled.

“That sounds nice” Kara grinned and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

“And...” Lena paused, turned around and looked into Kara’s eyes “that I want to marry you”.

“Lena, are you... Wait right here!”

Kara speeded to the bedroom came back with a velvety blue box. 

“You have a ring?”

“Yes, I was thinking of ideas to propose to you soon. So guess what! I want to marry you too!” Lena couldn’t help but let some tears fall down her cheeks.

Kara got down on one knee, opened the box, took Lena’s hand and asked “Lena Luthor, will you make me the happiest woman on the planet and marry me?”

“Of course I will” Lena replied as Kara put the ring on her finger. Kara got up and Lena immediately cupped her head and kissed her, showing her how much she loves her.

“I love you” Kara whispered as their forehead touched.

“I love you so much” Lena replied and kissed her again.

“I have to call Alex and tell her” Kara said exited.

“Right now? Kara!” Lena rolled her eyes and then smiled at the blonde, her cheeks burning already from all the smiling.

“Okay, yeah, she can wait. I’m going to spend the rest of the day in bed with my fiancé today.”

“Are you?” Lena replied jokingly with her signature raised eyebrow.

“Yep” Kara carried lena up as she usually does and started their way to the bedroom.

“Fiancé... sounds lovely when you say it”

“I know, I love it and I can't wait to call you my wife.” Kara said between kisses.

“Thanks for making me the happiest woman on the planet too.”


	6. This is Emma

“Moms, Leo, this is Emma, my girlfriend” Liv said as they were walking through the door.

“Hi Emma, nice to finally meet you, I’m Lena” Lena turned her head and replied while stirring the stuffing of her famous homemade Chicken Pot Pie.

“And I’m Kara” Kara stood up from the stool and walked towards the girls. Emma stretched her arm so as to shake her hand but Kara opened hers “None of that, we are huggers here”. 

So Emma hugged Kara and then Lena, who was now standing right behind them. 

“Nice to meet you Mrs and Mrs Luthor-Danvers”.

“Kara and Lena is fine darling, and nice to meet you too. We’ve heard a lot about you.” the CEO replied with a smile, they were so exited to meet the girl their daughter couldn’t stop gushing about. 

“‘Sup, I’m Leo” he raised his hand and gave a short wave, Leo was sitting on the counter, his legs hanging back and forth while playing some game in his phone.

“Okay, now that the introductions are over, we’re going to seat outside, see you all in a few minutes for dinner” 

Liv grabbed Emma’s hand and took her to the garden were they talked next to the pool till dinner was ready.


	7. It isn’t what it looks like

“It isn’t what looks like” Leo said with a pout as soon as Lena entered her home office. Leo had used all her books and made a sort of highway, bridges included, for his cars.

“Leo What did you do?” Lena gave him a stern look, even thought she was quite impressed at her son’s engineering skills. A 3 years old making his own elaborated roads was kind of a big deal for her. 

“Nothing, wasn’t me, I promise” he replied while looking at the floor and fidgeting. 

“Leo you know we don’t appreciate you lying, we are going to talk about this when mom gets home”. 

“Sorry mamma” he said, holding back tears and quickly ran to his room. 

“No no, cheeky monkey, come back and help me clean” Lena said before he got to his room.

Lena stood there looking at his ‘creation’ and took some photos to show later to Kara. She was quite proud of it but she hated that he used the books without permission. He must’ve had some help, someone must have given him the books, after all they are not in his reach, maybe it was Liv, they always have a secret siblings plot going on. 

While Lena was finishing cleaning everything up, Kara came home and went upstairs as soon as she heard were her wife was. She went into the room and hugged Lena to greet her like she always did. 

“So, did you like what we made? Leo was quite excited that he could make things like his mama.” Kara gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“What? Kara, why didn’t you tell me? I told him off because he took my books and it was you?” Lena turned around and looked at Kara “Now I feel like shit, he told me he didn’t do it and I didn’t believe him”

“Well, he did all the planning so he kind of helped”

“Shit Kara, I’m going to talk to him and apologize, you finish cleaning”

“Can I speed?”

“Of course not, do it at human pace, and please think about not using my books next time”

“Yep, captain”

Of course Kara speeded through her cleaning and of course Leo wasn’t surprised when he got a race track for his birthday the following month.


	8. Ski invitation

“Moms, can I please take Emma with us this weekend? To ski? She will obviously sleep on one of the guest rooms and-” Liv asked while they were all having dinner. 

“If she’s taking her girlfriend, I’m taking mine” Leo commented before Lena or Kara could even think of an answer. 

“Since when do you have a girlfriend?” Liv replied with shocked look. 

“I don’t but I was just saying” Leo rolled his eyes and kept on eating without paying attention to his mom’s answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i love you all. Btw you can find me on twitter or tumblr as kashymagraisbae


	9. Chapter 9

“Have I told you that you look beautiful today?” Kara said as soon as Lena stirred.

“Karaa, it’s Sunday let me sleep” Lena mumbled through the pillow. 

“Love you” Kara answered while she carefully moved Lena’s hair so as to kiss her cheek. She cuddled her closer and they kept sleeping. After all, it was Sunday and Sundays were made to sleep in.


	10. Let’s skip next period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Liv and Emma started dating while they were in high school and this is what happened on an ordinary break.

Liv was seating in her favorite bench under a big tree, reading her book when someone approached her and put their arms around her, “Hey gorgeous” Emma said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

“Hi” Liv answered as she turned around to give her a kiss. They’ve been dating for a few months and the whole school knew about them, at first there were a few glances and people starring but now that the novelty passed, they were more confortable and didn’t care about showing affection in public. 

“So, what are you doing? apart of reading of course” Emma said while sitting next to her girlfriend. 

“Nothing much, Why? What do you have in mind?”

Emma grinned, “Am I really that transparent?”

“Well, yeah...” Liv laughed.

“Let’s skip next period. Let’s go get ice scream or skating or bowling or we can just wander around”

“Emma... I cannot skip class again, last time the principal called my moms and they weren’t really happy about it”

“I know, I know, it was just a thought” she looked into space while playing with the hem of her T-shirt.

“Hey, Emma, is someone bothering you?” Liv lifted her hand and caressed her cheek. 

Emma shook her head “yeah, Miss Jones and those stupid exercises, I hate them, maths was complicated enough why add letters to it, what’s the fucking point, stupid algebra, I think I’m going to skip class alone, I’m failing either way so what’s the point”. 

“You know I was raised by a literal genius right? Why didn’t you tell me? I can help you with algebra, it’s not that hard”. 

“It’s not that hard” Emma repeated mocking her girlfriend’s voice. “That’s because you’re a nerd” she said while smiling as she gently shoved her.

“Yeah but you love this nerd” Liv replied quickly. Emma froze and just stared blank at her for a few seconds and Liv knew she had screwed up. It was too soon for the word, she knew it. Why did that scape her mouth-

Suddenly Emma’s lips were moving, “I do, you know? Love you.” She kept on looking at Liv. 

“Oh shit, I love you!”. Emma’s eyes were wide open as she stood up, Liv could feel her panicking so she grabbed Emma’s hands and replied “and I love you too”. 

Emma smiled and bent down to kiss Liv, they locked eyes once more and kissed again, this time they were both grinning so much and the kiss was so sloppy that they immediately started laughing. 

“Come on, let’s go to the library so I can get some books and then teach you some equations after school”.

“I can think about other fun things to do”. 

“Emma!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly live for soft supercorp so here’s some fluff.

Kara was washing her teeth like every day when she looked up through the mirror and saw Lena standing behind her, wearing her robe.

Lena was getting undressed so as to take her morning shower when she raised her head and locked eyes with Kara for a millisecond.

“Kara... stop looking at me like that”.

“Like what?” Kara said while raising her hands, one holding her toothbrush, and looking confused. 

“Like you’ve never seen me naked before, we’ve been married for years” 

“I’m afraid can’t do that Ms Danvers, you’re just too beautiful” she replied with a smirk. 

Lena just shook her head and laughed. She then turned the faucet on, let the water run for a few seconds and hopped in the shower. In the mean time, Kara finished washing her teeth and turned around to face the shower and started to undress so as to join Lena. 

“Seriously Kara? I’m going to be late, again” Lena said as Kara was behind her with her arms around her waist leaving a trail of kisses all over Lena’s shoulders. 

“Well, I think it’s rude for me not to join you but since you don’t want my help I can just leave...” Kara whispered in her ear.

“I didn’t say that” Lena whined and turned around. They both had their arms around each other and their foreheads pressed as the water run through them. 

“I love you” Kara said before pressing a sweet kiss on Lena’s cheek.

“I know” Lena said joking and gave Kara a lingering kiss on the lips “I love you too by the way”.

“You better fly me to work today”. Lena commented after their make out.

Kara gave her the biggest grin. “I’m so glad you’re the CEO of both companies and we can’t get fired” she said and continued kissing her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super tired and quickly wrote this so sorry for all the mistakes :)


	12. Hickeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m back with a short one. Leo is in high school here and Liv is at college that’s why she’s not featured.

“Hi babe, I brought you your usual plus a special something” Kara said while entering Lena’s office. Lena was in her desk reading something from her computer. As soon as the door opened, she knew her wife was coming, she’s the only person without needing an introduction from her assistant. She stood up and walked towards Kara. The blonde gave her the bag and a lingering kiss. 

“That’s nice, thank you, love”

They both walked to the sofa, left the to go boxes on the cafe table and sat comfortably. They never broke up their lunch tradition, no matter how busy they got with their CEO and Editor in chief dutties, they would always find time to have lunch together. 

“Hey, have you seen Leo this morning?” Kara asked between bites. 

“No, darling I left super early because I had the board meeting this morning. Why? Did something happen?”

“Well yeah, definitely” Kara said while waiving her hands all over the place. She started playing with her food. “When I saw him before he left to school, he had a huge hickey and I asked him if he had something to tell me but he just shrugged, grabbed his backpack and left”.

“Oh god, you don’t want to know how many scenarios I came up with in just 4 seconds, that’s it?” Lena said as she looked at her preoccupied wife. 

“That’s it? He’s seeing someone and doesn’t want to tell us, Lena.” Kara answered with a pout, which made Lena smile and shake her head. “He was heartbroken a few days ago and is now filled with hickeys out of nowhere”. Kara continued. 

“Darling, maybe he and Sam made up, you know how teenagers could be. Give him space, he’ll come to us anytime soon, I’m sure of it” Lena said while caressing Kara’s cheek. 

“Or... you can ask him about it, you know he adores you-”

“I’m definitely not asking our son about hickeys when we almost scarred him for life, remember when he was 6 and asked about my “ouches” Lena interrupted her “Which was all your fault by the way” and gave her a smirk. 

“Okay, nevermind. I’m sure you’re right and he’ll talk to us soon, he always does” Kara said quickly and kept on eating so as to avoid further discussion.


	13. Chapter 13

“Tell me you did not” Kara said as soon as she entered the kitchen and saw her wife. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but I probably did” Lena answered while pouring herself a glass of wine. 

“Did you buy Leo an Aston Martin, Lena?”

“Oh that... I did not; though technically I may have since he bought it with his first L-Corp big sell”

“He’s only 20 Lena!”

“And because of him our company earned millions, he deserved the percentage he asked for his invention and then, as any adult, did what he pleased with his money, which I now guess was to buy a nice car for himself”

“Oh Rao... I can’t believe you two. What is it about Luthors and cars?”

“Not all of us can fly, darling” Lena answered with a grin and took a sip from her glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes this little scenes just come to my mind, hope you enjoy them


	14. Instagram

@KaraLD: Sorry I made it worse, babe :(

1348 likes 200 comments

@lenaluthordanvers: Hahahaha it was worth it. 

@livluthordanvers: Omg mums ew. stop @yourboyleo

@directordanvers: Kara???

@KaraLD: It’s not- how do I edit this?

@yourboyleo: I did not need the tag you asshole @livluthordanvers

 

Kara grabbed her phone and called the only person who could help her. 

“Hey Liv, how do I edit an Instagram caption?”

“Just press the three dots and edit, and Mom, stop being gross on social media.” Liv replied. 

“I was definitely not gross, I am just surrounded by dirty minded people. I was giving your mom a massage because she was too stressed, you know how she gets after board meetings, and I forgot I have super strength and I may or may not have made her back pain worse.”

“Whatever” Liv replied and hanged up. She knew her mum didn’t do it on purpose but she loved messing up with them. 


	15. Instagram part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How people kinda found out about Liv

@KaraLD: short road trip to relax with the wife and my kid

500 likes 78 comments

@lenaluthordanvers: babe don’t you mean OUR kids? 

@karlenaforever: KIDS? OMG YOURE PREGNANT

@notlenaluthor: did you guys adopted another dog?

@msarias: have fun ladies

@agentdanvers: I can’t believe you two, don’t forget the magnets for my fridge 

@TMZ: Did @lenaluthordanvers just confirm they are expecting their first child? #relationshipgoals

@karadanversisbae: I’m so happy for you guys 🎉

 


	16. Trouble

“I can’t believe you just did that!”

 

“I’m so sorry Lena, I don’t know what I was thinking” Kara said while fidgeting.

 

“I know what you were thinking, you wanted to ruin everything for me, you did this on purpose” Lena stood up and faced the door to start walking towards kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water to try to cool down and went back to the living room.

 

“That’s not true babe. I swear, you can still enjoy it” Kara replied from the couch.

 

“How am I supposed to watch 3 more seasons after knowing that Danielle fucking dies. She gets freaking shot, Kara. In the _head_ , her wife kills her without meaning to, and _you_ told me. There’s no point anymore, it's not like she will resurrect, they are assassins, not zombies.”

 

“I’m so sorry babe, I didn’t mean to spoil it, it just slipped”

 

“I can’t believe you” Lena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Kara hated that deadly stare, she knew she screwed up.

 

“Hey, come here please, we can find another show, you haven’t seen a lot of series; you can get hooked on another one” She grabbed Lena’s arm and pulled her to the sofa to cuddle with her. She put her arms around her wife and sweetly pampered her cheek with kisses. She then saw Lena’s lips slightly curling up and took it as a sign and showered Lena's face with kisses until they both relaxed.

 

“Don’t believe that by doing this you’re out of the doghouse darling” Lena said with a smirk.


	17. Trouble 2

Lena was typing in her home office when the lab alarm went off.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” 

“What the hell is going on here?” She said as she entered the room. Both Kara and Leo looked at her with their eyes wide opened, they were caught and had no excuses. 

“Kara what did I tell you about running around in the lab?” 

“I’m sorry babe, we just got carried away and we didn’t mean to-”

“Sowi mama” Leo said with a pout, his nerf gun still in his hands. 

Suddenly Lena felt something hitting her back, she turned around and saw Liv pointing at her from the door.

“Oh no, you devils, this was a trap!” Lena said and started laughing. 

“We are Luthor-Danvers mama” Leo grinned and shot a couple of styrofoam darts at her.

“Surrender now, darling” Kara said as she approached her. 

“Only for you guys” Lena replied and closed the distance between them, giving Kara a quick peck. 

“Who’s next?” Kara turned around and faced their children. Liv and Leo bolted out of the room and took cover behind the sofa. 

“I don’t know what I’ll do with you all” Lena shook her head and giggled as she followed her family to the next battle field.


	18. Rao that smells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So Liv’s a baby here, I was thinking about 2 months old and both Kara and Lena are on parental leave.

“Please please stop crying”

Kara was pacing all over the house with Liv in her arms. The baby was crying nonstop. Her face flushed, her hands clenched, and she had a wrinkled brow.

“What do you need? You’re not hungry, you’re not cold or hot, you won’t sleep, your dipper is clean, come on Liv help me out darling... stop crying”

Kara started to grow more and more frustrated every time Liv released a higher pitched cry. 

“Do you want me to sing? Yeah maybe I can try that”

Kara sang her favorite Kyptonian song from when she was little and Liv opened her eyes and looked at her. For a second Kara thought she succeeded in calming her down but the screams stopped for 2 seconds and then Liv continued crying. 

“Hey darling do you need a hand in here?” Lena said as she went down the stairs. She was working at their home office when she heard Liv’s cry.

“Yes please I’ve tried everything I don’t know what to do”

Lena grabbed Liv and started swaying with her to see if she calmed down. She did calm a bit but she still stirred so Lena rolled Liv so that her stomach was resting in her forearm. Liv’s head was now resting in Lena’s left hand and her little arms and legs were now tangling. Lena gently patted her back with her right hand. 

When she saw that Liv was calming down, she moved her palm in circles against Liv’s back in a soothing motion while rocking her. 

“Yeah baby, that’s it, shh shhh” Lena whispered. 

“She’s calming Lee, her heart rate is going back to normal. Oh Rao you’re amazing” Kara said with a smile. She was in awe of her wife. Totally compelled with the whole situation. 

Kara heard a little sound as if gas was leaking. 

“Oh Rao that smells” Kara said “Who knew someone so little could do something like that?”

“No wonder she was fussing so much.” Lena smiled. 

“How did you know what to do? I tried everything.”

“Honestly? It was luck. I remembered that when Ruby was a baby she used to suffer from colics, it was usually gastrointestinal discomfort that would pass after Sam put her in this position and some gas release from Ruby’s part.”

Kara giggled at Lena’s explanation and then quickly frowned, getting lost in her thoughts. 

“Oh darling, don’t get frustrated. Parenting is a lot of trial and error and we are both learning here. You did amazing too” Lena said while caressing her cheek with her free hand, Liv already light snoring in her left forearm “this is a common thing with babies, it’s nothing we should worry about“ Lena looked at Kara, who looked disappointed at herself. 

“We will call her pediatrician tomorrow morning and schedule an appointment so she can show us how to help Liv and try to prevent these situations” Lena added. 

“Love you babe, I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re an amazing mother and I never doubted you for a second” Kara said while she cupped Lena’s face and gave her a slow kiss. “Look at her, look how relaxed she is in your arms. You did that, love.”

Lena immediately blushed “Stop flattering me, it won’t lead you anywhere.”

“Oh babe, I got the biggest prize already. I married you, remember?”

“That I do” She smiled and grabbed Kara’s hand to lead her to the sofa, where the three of them rested for some time before Lena went back to answering some emails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a true story. We were having a cousins dinner and my cousin’s baby kept on crying so she soothed her till she farted and my brother was like “well, silent but deadly” and we all obviously bursted into laughter.


	19. Bad idea

“Excuse me ma’am, it’s this sit taken?” A gorgeous blonde asked while waiting for the bartender to finish polishing a glass. 

“Oh no, not at all” Lena smiled, looked down at her cocktail glass and started playing with the toothpick and swirling the olive around. 

“So, What is a pretty lady like you doing alone in a place like this?” The blonde asked and raised her brows in a flirty manner. 

“Come on Kara, that’s the best pick up line you could come up with?”

“I’m sorry” Kara scrunched her nose. “To be fair, I’ve been out of practice for 20 years babe”. 

They both started laughing. The previous drinks they had at home making effect. 

“Let’s just get another round and then head home, you’re lucky you’re cute and I love you dearly” Lena shook her head and signaled the bartender for a new round. 

“I told you this whole role play was a bad idea” Kara added.

Lena laughed as the bartender put their drinks in front of them. 

“I love you” Kara said and scoot over her so as to give her a quick peck. 

“Love you too”.


	20. The News

Kara was standing in front of the TV. She couldn’t believe what it was written across the screen: “IS SUPERGIRL DATING SOMEONE?”

“Lena babe come here for a second” Kara yelled across the room. 

“Yesterday we saw the hero with something that looked like a lipstick mark right on her jaw, who may be the superhero’s new love you may ask? Tune in tonight at 8/7 central and you’ll find out.” The host announced, which made Kara pace around the living room.

“Relax honey, there’s no way people would link us together. I’ve been married for years, remember? AND people haven’t seen Supergirl and me together in public for months. Everything will be fine.” Lena said to calm her down. 

Kara thought about what Lena said and some seconds later a cheeky smile appeared on her face. 

“I wonder who is that mysterious person they are trying to link me with. Do you think it could be Emma Watson? Maybe Angelina Jolie now that she’s single.. ooh what about Charlize Theron or Tessa Thompson?”

“Woah.. chill there, don’t start picturing escenarios darling, Supergirl is mine and mine only” Lena replied with her signature eyebrow raised. 

“I would never dare to forget my love, also, did you just get jealous?” Kara moved next to Lena and hugged her. She then gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

“I don’t get jealous, I’m Lena Luthor”

“Mhm”

Kara started slowly swaying them around and giggled a little. 

“What?”

“You just got jealous, let me enjoy this victory moment”

Lena removed Kara’s arms and got out of her wife’s embrace. She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen while shaking her head and giggling a little too.


	21. Tell me I'm fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of my favorite OTH scenes ever.
> 
> Lena is pregnant with Liv!

“I think I’m showing” Lena whispered to Kara while they were still lying in bed. Kara was lightly snoring, she felt asleep facing Lena.

“That’s awesome baby” She mumbled on her sleep.

“Do you want to see?” Lena asked. Kara could tell she was widely smiling.

“Is there a chance I can see after 9 am?” Kara replied, she spent the whole night fighting an alien and really needed to take advantage of her days off to sleep in.

“Kara” Lena complained.

“Ok baby, let me see” Kara replied with a smile and opened her eyes to look at her wife.

Lena stood next to the bed, lifted her t-shirt and with her hands she started caressing the tiniest bump.

“You look skinny as ever…” Kara replied with a smirk.

“You don’t see it?” Lena pouted.

“Maybe, but I’ve been conditioned over time to say you look skinny as ever, and that’s what I’m going with” Kara said as she stood up to go to the bathroom and start her day.

“Damn it Kara, tell me I’m fat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the cutest scene if you wanna see it:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AtvlmT_FG0


	22. Sunday fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Supercorpsunday y'all!
> 
> Leo is in college, Liv is living alone after graduating, and these milfs relax.

Lena was takin a bubble bath while she sipped her wine, Pink Floyd was playing on the speakers.

“Living the dream uh?” Kara asked from the door.

“Hi love, didn’t hear you come in” Lena looked up and smiled at her.

“I bet...” She said as she approached. Kara leaned down and kissed Lena.

“What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing, just relaxing after a long day” She replied as she drank the last wine drops. 

“The board went crazy again?” Kara asked concerned, her brows frowned. 

“Nothing I can't handle” Lena winked at her. 

“That’s my wife” Kara beamed. She sat on the rim of the bath and started massaging Lena’s upper back. 

“Ok love, keep relaxing, I’ll start with dinner” Kara said after some minutes passed. 

“Or you can join me” Lena asked seductively. She grinned at Kara and arched her brow while waiting for an answer. 

“You know I can’t refuse such an offer”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Pink Floyd and this popped in my head.


End file.
